


Where are we going?

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drunk Night, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, i guess, taxi driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: “Montague Street.” It’s the same guy again. This time he wears suit and Simon stares at him a little bit too long.“Good morning.”, Simon says and starts the car. It’s early and the roads are still empty. Business hour didn’t start yet. The guy just grunts, but Simon doesn’t let that stop him.“Had a good night of sleep?”, he asks.“Just drive the bloody car, please.”or: Simon is a taxi driver and Baz is a snobby customer, but one drunk night....I hope this explains a little bit what the story is about. It's fluff, it's stuff, I don't know. Have fun!





	Where are we going?

„Montague Street.”  
His voice is harsh and distant. Simon freezes for a second. He is totally overwhelmed because of two solid reasons. First: This guy didn’t wait for a good morning or a question, which totally disturbs Simon’s normal routine and after a night without sleep he apparently can’t deal with that. And second: He is super gorgeous. Like finger-licking gorgeous and the fact that Simon thought the word finger-licking let’s him reconsider his life choices.  
But Ok, gorgeous man in the back seats and a lot of gay thoughts besides, this is his job and he really can’t afford to loose it.  
“As you wish.”, Simon says and starts the car. The man snorts on the backseat. 

“Montague Street.” It’s the same guy again. This time he wears suit and Simon stares at him a little bit too long.  
“Good morning.”, Simon says and starts the car. It’s early and the roads are still empty. Business hour didn’t start yet. The guy just grunts, but Simon doesn’t let that stop him.  
“Had a good night of sleep?”, he asks.  
“Just drive the bloody car, please.” His voice fits his appearance. It’s posh and arrogant. Simon lifts an eyebrow, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he puts on music. Penny always says he can’t live with silence. Maybe she is right. He is always surrounded by sound. May it be music or a YouTube video or the radio. Simon puts the blame on Forster homes. When you get used to voices of three other guys s a lullaby silence becomes unbearable.  
Subconsciously Simon starts humming.  
“Can you turn the music down?”  
Simon looks in the mirror. The guy furrows his eyebrows. He looks hot doing that. Fuck!  
“This is my car.”, he says.  
“Yes, and I am paying you. So please turn it down.” God sometimes Simon hates people. Sometimes he hates this job. But he needs the money.  
“Not much a music fan?” He asks while lowering the volume. He won’t fully give in.  
“Just not that kind of music.”, the man says.  
“What kind of music do you like then?”, Simon asks. Because he really is interested. What kind of music does this guy like? Maybe metal or those emo songs about lost love?  
“Classical.”  
Well, that fits, too.

“Montague street?”, Simon asks and the guy nods.  
Simon pushes the play button on the radio and he sees him tensing up.  
“Excuse me but-”  
It is four seasons from Vivaldi. Simon downloaded it on his phone yesterday. They once had it in school and it stuck with him.  
His customer shuts up.  
“This ok?”, Simon asks and looks into the mirror. The man looks straight back. His eyes are a beautiful tone of gray. “Yes.”, he says and Simon feels like he has won.  
“So you listen to this kind of music?”  
“No. I normally play it.” He plays it? Simon is taken back.  
“What instrument do you play?”, he asks.  
“Violin.”  
“That is so cool.” It really is. Simon imagines the guy concentrated, his long fingers gently holding a violin. But his fantasy is blown away by a distant “hmm” and he shuts up. 

He is late. Simon already turned down two customers, but now he is afraid the guy won’t even show up. He has been for the whole last week and they never talked a lot. But still he doesn’t want to miss his snarky comments and occasional smile.  
“I’m late.”  
“I noticed.” Simon breathes out and asks himself why he is so relieved.  
“So what are you waiting for? Hurry up.” Why did he miss this again?  
Carefully Simon drives through the streets as fast as possible. Beethoven’s 5th is playing and he relaxes a little.  
“Can’t you go faster?”  
“No. Not really sorry.” The guy sighs and Simon notices he still didn’t know his name.  
He parked at the same spot as always.  
“What is your name?”, he asks while taking the money.  
The guy raises an eyebrow, but smiles. “Baz.” And then he was gone.

“Can you please take my shift tonight? Please, it’s my girlfriend’s birthday.” Trixie sounds desperate. Simon doesn’t really want to switch. Not that he had plans tonight, but it would mean that Trixie would be taking the morning shift. “Pretty please?”  
“Yes.”, Simon gave in. 

“Where were you yesterday?” Simon chuckles. Baz sounds personally betrayed by his absence yesterday morning.  
“I switched one of my morning shifts with an evening shift.” Simon looks up in the mirror and to Baz. His pretty face with those pretty eyes and pretty hair. “Why? Did you miss me?”  
Baz scoffs as an answer. Simon laughs and starts the car. He doesn’t even need the destination anymore.  
“What is your name by the way?” Baz’ voice sounds awkward. Simon glances at him for a second. “Simon. Simon Snow.”  
“Well Snow your colleague has no feeling for boundaries.”  
Simon laughs as he imagined Trixie and her never ending questions tormenting Baz.  
“Yeah. She can be a little curious.”  
“Yeah, a little...”  
Simon parks the car. Baz gives him the money and straightens his suit.  
“Anyway, I am glad you are back.” And then he left and Simon died on the spot. This wasn’t good. Baz was too perfect, he was too funny, he was too attractive. This wouldn’t end well. 

Simon was exhausted. Trixie talked him into taking a night shift and his eyes began to hurt, just because he was so tired.  
His phone made the little frog sound Penny installed on it. It was a notification that he is needed at a gay club. The whole way Simon prays that it won’t be a couple.  
It isn’t a couple. It is a tall man, with dark black hair, that hangs loosely around his face. He is wearing a black tank-top and skinny jeans. Simon gulps.  
“Hey, Baz.”  
Baz is wasted. He drank too much alcohol tonight, trying to drown his anger and now he is wasted and there is this pretty boy with pretty curls and a pretty smile and he just wants to kiss him. Baz snorts and enters the taxi. “Where are we going tonight?” Simon smiles.  
“Abingdon Villas”, Baz says and lays his head against the seat. Everything seems to circle a little and he feels sick. “Are you alright back there?” Simon looks in his mirror and in that exact moment Baz lifts his hand before his mouth. He shakes his head. Sighing, Simon pulls the car over and helps Baz out of it. Instantly he throws up. “I am sorry.”, he says and throws up again. Simon just holds his hair back and notices how soft it is, like silk.  
Simon half carries Baz to a bench and they sit down. “Do you need water?”, he asks. Baz shakes his head. They sit in silent for a moment, the stars above them sparkle in the dark night.  
“Bloody hell.” Baz groans and Simon chuckles a little. “What happened to you tonight?”  
“Too much Whiskey.”  
Simon can imagine that. Baz, sitting in a bar, a glass of Whiskey in his hand, checking out boys around him. He pictures Baz putting down his drink and walking up to one of them, smiling sweetly. Nobody could resist that. Simon knows he can’t.  
“Did something happen?” Simon asks.  
“My father… he is an ass.” Baz voice is still a little unsteady and he rests his head in his hands. “He took away this project from work… I have been working on that for a year now and he just gives it to someone else. All my time, wasted...”  
Baz looks up at Simon. “I’m sorry. Why should this interest you? I am just stupid.”  
“No you’re not. It’s... understandable that you are upset. I know I would be. Did you try to talk to him about it?”  
Baz lowers his head again. He kinda pouts and Simon has to hold himself from smiling. “No, I just screamed at him and then I left. And then the whiskey came and now we are here...” Baz seems so broken and Simon lays his arms around him. Maybe that would help. “Maybe just try to talk with him about it tomorrow?!” Simon feels like he is talking bullshit. He was never really good with words. “I don’t know. Maybe...”  
“Just try.”  
They are quiet for a while. Baz leans against Simon and they watch the cars drive by. “Thank you.”, Baz whispers and Simon turns his head to look at him. “For what?” Baz straightens up a little bit and looks into blue eyes. “For talking to me. For not laughing at me. For being a decent human being.” He sounds so angry at the end and Simon can’t help, but smile. “No problem. Now, let’s get you home.”  
Simon knows he is totally destroying the moment. He also know that Baz is drunk and way out of his league and would sober not be interested at all. Baz nods.  
It doesn’t take long and they stop in one of the most expensive streets in whole London. “Just stop near it.”, Baz tells him. He opens the car, but he still can’t really walk and once again Simon steps out of the car to help him. “Which house?”, he asks and Baz points to a big white building not far from them. Silently they walk there, Simon’s arm supporting Baz.  
“Thanks. Again.” Baz looks tired and smiles and it is all too much for Simon. So he just nods and begins to withdraw his arm from Baz waist.  
And then he kisses Simon. A little sudden, a little awkward, but beautiful and soft and Simon closes his eyes.  
When they stop Baz smiles and his finger linger on Simon cheek for a second. And then he disappears. Simon stands there for a couple more seconds. Then he drives home and goes to sleep. The morning is coming. 

The next time he has his morning shift, Baz doesn’t show up.  
Not the next day either or the day after that. Simon feels his insides getting ripped out every morning where he waits for nothing. Penny says he is stupid for falling in love so quickly, but she still buys him ice cream and tries to find him.  
Simon finds out that Baz’ full name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, that his father owns one of the biggest companies in London, that Baz plays football. But no way to contact him and Simon doesn’t even know if he wants to contact him.  
Simon changes his shift. He know works in the evenings. A whole week passes by and Simon still thinks about soft lips and that evil smirk and those gray eyes. 

With a scone in one hand and a coffee in another, Simon leaves the Starbucks and goes back to his taxi. He places his coffee inside and takes a bite out of the scone.  
“I found you.”  
Simon chokes and begins coughing. “What are you doing here?” He is still breathless.  
“Searching for you.”, Baz says. He wears a green shirt and jeans. Simon decides that no one is allowed to look this good in jeans.  
“Why?”, he asks.  
That sets Baz off a little. “Because we kissed and I thought maybe we could get a coffee sometimes. Or lunch, if you prefer that.”  
“And it took you a week and a half to figure that out?”  
“Excuse me. Am I the one who wasn’t there the next day or you?”  
“What?”  
“The next day. You didn’t have your normal shift.” Baz groans and lets his fingers go through his hair.  
“Yeah guess why? Because I drove a drunken idiot around town all night.”, Simon is shouting a little bit. He is a little bit angry and a little bit happy to see Baz, and that he searched for him.  
“Oh shit, I never thought about that.”, Baz said. “Look, I was there, because I wanted to see you again and you weren’t there and then I had this three day business trip and when I came back you didn’t drive taxi anymore. At least not in the morning. And then I figured out that you switched shifts and thought you didn’t want to see me anymore.”  
Baz goes through his hair again and Simon remembers how it felt like silk.  
“But my sister said I am a Pitch and that I have to track you down. And I planned to call a taxi in your shift, but then I saw your taxi and now I am here.”  
Simon looks at Baz. He looks so open and honest and Simon wants to tell him that he thought Baz didn’t want to see him and that he gave up hope and that he really wants to get lunch sometimes. But the words don’t come out, so he just kisses Baz instead. And Baz kisses back and they kiss and kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good ^^


End file.
